Mein Leid, mein Schmerz, mein Hass
by moonygarou
Summary: Du denkst du kennst meine geschichte? Dann hast du dich geirrt. (Warnung RL/SB)
1. Der Jäger wird zum Gejagten

Prolog  
  
Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass ich irgendwann in meinen Leben fühlen könne, was Liebe ist. Meine Hoffnung wurde immer von dem Familienleben, dass ich zuhause ertragen musste, betrübt. Aber als ich dann nach Hogwarts kam, muss ich zugeben das sich mein Leben drastisch geändert hat. Ich hatte auf einmal Freunde und man sah mich endlich als den Mensch der ich bin, und nicht als ein Biest, dass seine Freunde am liebsten auseinander reissen würde. Sogar als meine besten Freunde herausfanden wer oder was ich war, haben sie mich nicht im Stich gelassen. Unsere Freundschaft hat sich sogar gefestigt und ich habe gelernt, oder besser gesagt, ich habe das erste mal gespürt was die wahre Liebe ist. Jedoch war das vor so langer Zeit. Heutzutage erinnere ich mich gerne an die guten alte Tage mit meinen Freunden, aber leider auch an die Tage, die in meinen Alpträumen wieder kommen. Die Tage, an denen ich am liebsten gestorben wäre, vor Schmerz, Hass und Leid. Doch ich will euch alles von Anfang an erzählen, am besten beginne ich damit bei meinem siebten Lebensjahr...  
  
Der Jäger wird zu Gejagten  
  
Es war ein schöner Sommertag als ich draussen mit meinen Bruder saß und ihm aufrichtig zuhörte. Er erzählte mir von denn magischen Tieren die in den Wäldern wohnten, von den guten und den bösen. Er war sieben Jahre älter als ich aber das machte uns nichts aus. Bis jetzt konnte ich mich auf meinen älteren Bruder verlassen egal in welcher Situation ich auch wäre. "Remus versprichst du mir etwas?" fing Romulus an zu fragen. Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an und nickte einfach nur, passende Wörter fielen mir nicht ein. "Halte dich fern vom Wald spät in der Nacht, denn der Wolf will dich als Beute heute Nacht." Ich sah ihn verängstigt an, was meinte er den jetzt? '..Der Wolf will dich als Beute heute Nacht.' Ich verstand ihn nicht mehr. Meine Lieblingstiere waren schon immer Wölfe gewesen, warum sollte ich mich auf einmal vor ihnen hüten? Wenn sie doch so friedliche Tiere waren. Mein Bruder guckte mich auf einmal ganz gehässig an, stand auf und ging ins Haus ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen. Ich wäre noch draussen in der Sonne geblieben, hätte mich Mutter nicht zum Mittagessen gerufen. Ich ging bedrückt und durcheinander ins Haus zum Esstisch. Vater und Romulus sassen schon am Tisch. Ich setzte mich an meinen üblichen Platz gegenüber von meinen Bruder und wartete nur noch aufs Essen. Mein Vater konnte mich noch nie so richtig leiden. Warum wusste ich nie so ganz genau und manchmal bin ich sauer, dass ich ihm so ähnlich bin. Aber was konnte man tun? Nichts. Man kann halt nicht als Baby bestimmen in welche Familie man hineingeboren werden will und ich habe mich mit der Sache abgefunden. Das Mittagessen verlief ganz leise, keiner sprach ein einziges Wort. Später waren wir alle draussen im Wald, machten einen Spaziergang und die Sache zwischen mir und Romulus war vegessen. Hätte ich doch besser aufgepasst, hätte ich mich nicht nach einer Stunde verirrt. Nun stand ich da, alleine im Wald. Die Sonne war schon seit einer halben Stunde untergegangen und ich suchte noch immer fieberhaft nach meinen Eltern. Doch ich fand sie nicht und verirrte mich immer tiefer in den Wald. Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr und blieb einfach stehen. Dann hörte ich ein lautes heulen und etwas schweres drückte mich mit dem Bauch nach unten. Etwas scharfes drang in meine Schulter ein und ich schrie vor Schmerz auf. Dann wurde auf einmal alles schwarz. Als es wieder hell wurde, lag ich in St.Mungos. Jedenfalls sah es so aus, die weissen Betten, der sterile Raum. Das konnte nur das Krankenhaus für Hexen und Zauberer sein. Ich fühlte mich miserabel, mein Rücken, meine Schulter und mein Arm schmerzten und ich fühlte mich so als müsste ich mich gleich übergeben. Als ich ein paar Minuten wach war, kam ein Doktor ins Zimmer der mich beunruhigt anstarrte. Er stellte sich neben mein Bett und fragte, "Weißt du noch, was passiert ist, Remus?" ich schüttelte sachte mein Kopf. Was sollte den passiert sein, außer dass ich mich verirrt hatte, war doch nichts geschehen. "Du wurdest von einem Werwolf angegriffen. Du bist ein Werwolf, Remus..." sagte der Doktor. Er hielt kurz inne und dann sagte er, "Du wirst noch paar Tage zur Überwachung hier bleiben. Und was dann mit dir passiert, ist deinen Eltern überlassen." Er ging aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ein Werwolf, nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein! Nein! Aber dann erinnerte ich mich an den Biss, ich bin ein Werwolf und ich muss mich damit abfinden. In den nächsten drei Tagen merkte ich wie sich meine Sinne verstärkten, ich spürte sogar die Gefühle der Menschen die täglich um mich herum waren. Nach einer Woche, als meine Wunden verheilt waren und mich nur noch eine grosse Narbe am Rücken an denn Vorfall erinnerten, kam meine Mutter um mich abzuholen. Ich stand am Fenster und erscrak, als ich eine kalte Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Aber ich blieb ruhig und drehte meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Ihre Hand verschwand und sie ging paar Schritte zurück. Ich hatte mich verändert, ich weiss noch ganz genau als ich vorgestern vor dem Spiegel stand, und mein Haar nicht mehr dunkelbraunes war, es hatte ein cremig-goldene Farbe angenommen. Mit meinen Augen was das gleiche passiert, sie waren nicht mehr braun sondern bernsteinfarben, und meine Haut war blass wie noch nie. "Komm Remus wir wollen nach Hause gehen." Sagte sie nur und ging aus dem Zimmer. Ich folgte ihr leise aus dem Raum und Sie sind mit einen Portschlüssel nach Hause gereist. Hätte ich gewusst was dar auf mich zukommt wäre ich schon davor abgehauen. Doch das erzähle ich euch ein anderes Mal... 


	2. Stumme Schreie

Das Leben danach wurde zur Hölle. Meine Eltern fingen an mich zu hassen, und mein eigener Bruder hatte Angst vor mir, obwohl er der Einzige aus meiner Familie war, der noch für mich sorgte. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Fluch, wie manche Leute es nennen, so schlimme Nachteile habe könnte. Ich lernte schnell, dass ich jetzt für mich selber sorgen musste.  
  
2. Stumme Schreie  
  
Als ich nach Hause kam, war die erste Person, die ich sah, mein Bruder. Er starrte mich mit angsterfüllten Augen an und sah dann unsere Mutter an. Diese nickte einfach nur und verliess dann den Raum. Mein Bruder kam langsam näher, und als er paar Zentimeter vor mir stand, fragte er: "Wer bist du?" die Wörter kamen langsam aber voller Hoffnung. "Ich bins, Remus..." sagte ich leise. Er guckte mich gedankenverloren an und sagte: "Nein! Hätte ich doch nur besser aufgepasst!" Und dann umarmten wir uns so lange bis mein Vater den Raum betrat und uns auseinander riss. Ich knallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand und musste mich zusammenreissen um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien. Romulus sah das und stellte sich schützend vor mich. "Romulus, geh aus dem Weg! Das ist nicht mehr dein Bruder!" brüllte Vater Romulus an. Romulus guckte erst mich an, dann wieder Vater und sagte dann, "Wenn das deine Meinung ist, Vater, dann gehe ich. Mit Remus!" Vater nahm Romulus und stieß ihn aus dem Zimmer. Dann kam er wieder zu mir, nahm mich beim Arm und zerrte mich hinunter in den Keller. Er schubste mich die Treppen runter und schrie: "Hier bleibst du, und ich warne dich, versuch' nicht, hier rauszukommen." Mir tat alles weh als er die Tür schloss und fest verriegelte. Dann schaute ich mich ausgiebig um und sah, dass meine ganzen Sachen hier herunten waren. Das Glas war aus dem kleinen Fenster entfernt worden es war jetzt nur noch durch ein Gitter verschlossen. Der kalte Wind bließ ungehindert in den Raum. In die Kellertür hatten sie eine Katzenklappe eingebaut, durch die das Essen für mich durchgeschoben wurde. Ich hatte mir ein Kalender gemacht um das Zeitgefühl nicht zu verlieren. Die Nächte waren kalt, aber ich konnte mich unter die halbwegs warme Decke legen. Trotzdem wusste ich, dass ich das nicht lange aushalten würde. Immer wieder kam Vater runter um zu sehen ob ich noch am Leben war, und dann musste ich eine meistens grundlose Tracht Prügel über mich ergehen lassen müssen. Die Alpträume kamen in kürzeren Abständen, sodass die Nacht zur der schlimmsten Tageszeit für mich wurde. Der erste Vollmond war der schlimmste, den ich je erlebt habe. Vater kam am frühen Abend und brachte mich in den Wald, in eine abgelegene Hütte aus puren Stahl. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an die Nacht erinnern, aber die Verwandlung war schmerzhaft. Bevor Vater am nächsten morgen kam, kam Romulus mit vergeweinten Augen und einem hoffnungslosen Blick. Er sah mir erschrocken an, wie ich da blutend und weinend auf dem Boden lag. "Rem?" mein Spitzname, den mein Bruder mir gegeben hatte, blieb noch immer erhalten, auch wenn er mich Monate lang genauso im Stich gelassen hat wie meine Eltern, aber ihm vertraute ich noch am meisten. Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber ich war zu schwach um noch irgendetwas von mir zu geben. Er setzte sich neben mich auf den Boden und nahm mich schützend in seine Arme, und sagte, "Remus, hör mir gut zu, ok? Ich gehe. Ich ich werde nicht vor Juli wieder kommen." Mein Herz sank bei dem Gedanken, wieder alleine gelassen zu werden. Er kam doch sonst immer in den Winterferien, warum diesmal nicht? "Egal was passiert, ich werde immer bei dir sein, versprochen." sagte Romulus noch und verliess mich wieder. An diesem Morgen habe ich vergessen, was es heisst seiner Familie zu vertrauen, nachdem mein Vater sich nicht drum geschert hatte wie schwer verletzt ich war. Ich musste min meinen Schmerz alleine klar kommen. Egal wie laut ich auch vor Schmerzen schrie, keiner kam um mir zu helfen. Romulus kam nie wieder, und ich kann mich noch gut dran erinnern wie Mutter eines Nachmittags heulend am Küchentisch saß. Ich wollte zu ihr gehn und fragen was los war, aber Vater zerrte mich weiter nach unten in den Keller. Seitdem habe ich sie nie wieder gesehen. Nach ein paar Monaten hatte ich sogar ein eigenes Bad unten im Keller und kam nur noch zu Vollmond für ein paar Minuten nach draussen an die frische Luft. Die Jahre vergingen langsam und schmerzvoll, und bis jetzt gab es auch keine Hoffnung auf eine Verbesserung. Aber an meinen 10. Lebensjahr hatte ich zum erstenmal wieder Hoffnung. Aber das erzähle ich euch ein anderes mal... 


	3. Ein neuer Name ein neuer Anfang

Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn du seit drei Jahren nicht mehr aus dem Haus gekommen bist? Das Sonnenlicht erscheint total fremd für dich, weil du nur die Abendsonne (die paar Minuten vor dem Vollmond) gewöhnt bist. Wenn du keinen Kontakt zu irgendwelchen Menschen hättest, sondern nur zu deinem Vater, der dich behandelt wie ein Stück Dreck. Was würdest du tun? Ich kann mich nach sehr gut an den kalten Wintermorgen erinnern, an dem ich zum ersten mal wieder nach Hoffnung greifen konnte.  
  
3. Ein neuer Name ein neuer Anfang.  
  
Der letzte Vollmond war eine Woche her, und ich spürte noch immer den Schmerz der Verwandlung in meinen Knochen. Ausserdem war es draussen bitterkalt, es schneite und immer wieder kam ein bisschen Schnee durch mein offenes Fenster herein. Ich hatte mir schon mein wärmsten Winterumhang angezogen, aber trotzdem drang die Kälte in mich hinein. So als ob ich es geahnt hätte fing mein Vater oben zu schreien an, ich konnte mich schon mal drauf gefasst machen, dass ich in einer Stunde meine Knochen nicht mehr fühlen können würde. Ich setzte mich in eine Ecke und wartete dadrauf es endlich hinter mir zu haben. Je länger ich wartete desdo kälter wurde mir und mein ganzer Köper fing zu zittern an. Auf einemal ging die Tür auf, aber nicht mein Vater kam herein, sondern ein Mann und eine Frau die ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich verkroch mich, vor Angst was jetzt passieren könnte, noch mehr in die Ecke. Der Kontakt mit anderen Menschen als meinem Vater, war ungewohnt für mich. Mein Vater, der mir immer wieder sagte ich wäre nur hier unten in diesem Keller sicher, sicher vor den Menschen. Mein Name war lange nicht mehr ausgesprochen worden, ich war immer nur der Wolf, das Biest, wie mich mein eigener Vater bezeichnete. Mein Vater beschwerte sich immer wieder, mich nicht gleich an den Morgen an dem er mich im Wald fand, erschossen zu haben. Immer noch habe ich Angst, dass er sich während der Nacht hereinschleicht und mich umbringt. Ich habe Angst vor Menschen bekommen, wie hätte ich sonst reagieren sollen? Ich hatte Angst vor der Frau die langsam näher kam und sich dann vor mich hinkniete. Mir war aber so kalt, dass ich der sanften Hand auf meiner Stirn nicht ausweichen konnte. Die Frau lächelte mich an und sagte zu dem Mann hinter ihr, "Kannst du mir mal bitte eine Decke rüber reichen, der arme Junge erfriert mir hier gleich." Sie legte eine warme Wolldecke um mich und half mir auf die Beine. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, die Frau war so freundlich zu mir, mein Vater muss gelogen haben. Ich merkte, dass nicht alle Menschen schlecht zu Werwölfen sind, jedenfalls die hier nicht. Wir gingen langsam die Treppen hoch, und als wir dann im Flur waren blendete mich das helle Licht. Ich kann mich kaum noch erinnern wie ich dann im diesen fremden Bett landete. Ich weiss nur noch, dass ich mich nicht mehr auf dem Beinen halten konnte. Nun lag ich hier und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich war. Jedenfalls war ich nicht mehr im den kalten Keller bei mir zuhause. Allerdings, ein Zuhause konnte ich das nicht mehr nennen, es war mehr ein Gefängnis als irgendetwas anderes gewesen. Ich füllte mich ausgelaugt, aber ich lag in einem warmen weichen Bett, was die Sache angenehmer machte. Ich schloss meine Augen und hoffte, dass das alles hier kein normaler Traum war, sondern Wirklichkeit. Am nächsten Tag lernte ich den Mann und die Frau, die mich aus mein Gefängnis befreit haben, kennen. Michael und Catherine Lupin wahren die nettesten Personen die ich je kennegelernt habe. Sie hatten mich mit der Hilfe eines Zauberers Namnes Albus Dumbledore adoptiert. Von dem Tage an, war mein name nicht mehr Remus J. Bones sondern Remus J. Lupin, ein Name der meine Vergangenheit löschen sollte. Nach ein paar Tagen sah ich die beiden als meine eigenen Eltern, und sie waren glücklich, dass ich mich so schnell eingewöhnt hatte. Und als ich sie dann auch Mutter und Vater nennen durfte, war mein Glück perfekt. Doch die Alpträume kamen noch immer täglich, und manchmal habe ich noch immer Angst, dass mein leiblicher Vater hier auftauchen könnte um mich zu töten. Wärend den ersten Tagen hatte ich Angst irgendwas falsch zu machen, und als Bestrafung eine Tracht Prügel zu bekommen. Aber das passierte nicht, hier war alles anders. Jeder war viel netter und lieber, und kein Schreien ging durch das Haus. Ich fühlte mich endlich sicher hier. Aber das Gefühl der Angst verließ mich nicht, das Gefühl Angst, vor den Menschen die ich nicht kenne, zu haben. Dadurch wurde ich sehr scheu und nervös. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich noch jemals einem Menschen vertrauen können werde. Nachdem was mein Vater mir angetan hat, kommt mir das umöglich vor. Die Lupin's wohnten auf einem kleinen Reitstall, auf dem Muggel ihre Ferien verbringen konnten. Wir wohnten im Haupthaus, es gab noch ein kleines Apartmenthaus für die Gäste, und natürlich die Ställe. Ich dachte früher, so etwas würde nur in meinen Träumen erscheinen. Ich fing an mein neues Zuhause zu lieben, und nach Monaten konnte ich erstmals mein leiblichen Vater vergessen. Eines Morgens kam ein seltsamer, an mich adressierter Brief.  
  
Doch das erzähle ich euch ein anderes mal. 


	4. Sorry kein Kapitel nur eine kleine Notiz

Erstmal danke für all die netten Reviews! Leider muss ich sagen das es ein bisschen dauern wird mit der Vortsetzung, weil mein deutsch nicht das beste ist, und das original auf englisch ist, brauche ich ein bisschen zeit um jedes Kapitel auf ffnet zu bringen. Wer Englisch kann kann die Vorseztung weiter lessen unter, "My Suffer, MY pain, My Hate", Viel Spass. ^_^  
  
Eure Moongirl 


End file.
